


Quiet Move

by xffan_2000



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: A "quiet move" in chess is described as an unassuming move that is not a capture, a check or a direct threat. Based on "Ancient History."  (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Quiet Move

QUIET MOVE

By: xffan_2000

Summary: A "quiet move" in chess is described as an unassuming move that is not a capture, a check or a direct threat. Based on "Ancient History."

++++++++++

Mari thought she had been prepared for every possible gambit.

Shayera clearly wasn't savvy when it came to men. She was, Mari had smirked, rather caveman about it. She wouldn't have been surprised if Shayera had tried to club John upside the head and drag him back to her room. Mari had been so confident that she could counter any move Shayera would make that she actually enjoyed taunting the winged woman.

It was the single question from Shayera -- uttered to her and not to John -- that reset the board.

"Has he told you yet that we have a son?"

END


End file.
